The Force Of Nature
by JonasMarado
Summary: What if the Sandaime got the clans of Konoha to adopt Naruto in order to protect him from the villagers?What if Kyuubi allowed him to get their bloodlines? Witness the rise of Uzumaki Naruto, the force of nature...rated M for blood and possible lemons.
1. Prologue

Blah- talking

_Blah-thinking_

**Blah- summon/demon talking**

_**Blah- summon/demon thinking**_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

A man stood pacing around in his office, anxiousness written in his face and eyes.

He was a tall man, with bright and spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue pants, and a shirt that showed his muscular body, the body of someone who had fought and improved himself for many years, he was also wearing a big white coat with flames on the bottom and the kanji for "fire" on the back.

It was supposed to be a happy day for him, or so he thought. In fact it was supposed to be a very happy day, for today was the day his son had finally been born.

Unfortunately for him today, October 10th was also the day the most powerful demon in the world, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (nine tails fox) had finally reached his beloved Konoha.

He couldn't help feeling more and more depressed as he thought of all the ninja sacrificing themselves so that his plan could work, but he was The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha dammit! He should be out there in the front lines fighting the demon at their side; it was cowardice to stay behind, even if only until everything was ready…

On queue to raise the Hokage out of his (angsty) thoughts a knock on the door was heard followed by a man entering the room.

The Yondaime, not stopping his pacing, took a moment to observe the man before him.

The old man before him had an air of frailty and yet, at the same time he could feel the immense inner power the man had, he shuddered at the thought of what this man had been in his prime to be like this in his old age.

-Hello Hokage-sama, I've come to tell you that all of the preparations are finally ready. – The Hokage could feel the sadness and disappointment in the man's voice. He didn't like the plan and he made no effort to hide it.

The Yondaime took a moment to regain is composure, before a big smile made its way to his face.

-That's great ne old man? I guess you won't have to put up with me much longer then!

Sighing, the old man took a moment to collect his thoughts. He had no doubt that the Yondaime was putting up a front, he had seen him pacing around in his office when he entered, still he needed to know if there was any way around it.

-Are you sure this is the only way? I'm more than willing to do this myself you know, I'm sure we can even get another person to be the second sacrifice and an orphan to do this.

At this the Hokage suddenly turned very serious, all traces of the smile gone.

-We have already discussed this Sarutobi, I will not allow any other person to do this or be the second sacrifice nor will I accept that another baby be used for the sealing!-seeing the Sandaime about to talk he cut him off.-Look you're not the Hokage anymore, I am, and you are no longer in you're prime, you aren't strong enough to do the sealing, besides can you imagine what the people would say if I used an orphan to do it? Or if I didn't do the sealing? The shame would be unbearable!

-I know… but the council already told me that if you die I'm gonna be Hokage again, and you know I hate the dammed paperwork, and the council for that matter… And speaking of the council do you know what they will do when they find out? They will most likely try to turn him into a weapon, or worse kill him! And the villagers, I know you hope for your son to be viewed as a hero but let's be realistic, everyone will hate him for what he will hold!

-But still… I must do this. - The tone was final, not letting any room for arguments.

Both men stood in awkward silence after that, Yondaime trying to find the courage to say what he needed and Sarutobi trying to find out what the other was trying so hard to say.

Finally Yondaime spoke:

-Sarutobi… please promise me that you will protect Naruto… please try and find him a family that doesn't hate him so that he can have someone to care for him… he is my son… I really don't want him to be hated!-the tone was pleading, something that shocked the old man to his core, he'd never seen him like this…

-Don't worry…Minato… I will find a way to protect him. I'll even quit being Hokage if it comes to that.

The two men stood in silence after that, until Minato finally started walking towards the door.

-Good bye old man, I hope you don't go to where I'm going so I guess I'll probably never see you again. Take care.

-Good bye Minato it's been an honor knowing you.

Finally the Hokage walked through the door leaving the old man saddened by the fate he knew Minato was going to have…until he heard the shout of-Why don't you use kage bunshins (shadow clones) to do the paperwork for you? It's faster!

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha stood shocked for a full five seconds before his brain finally processed the information…then he started kicking himself mentally.

-_THAT'S SO SIMPLE!! Why didn't I think of that?!...No matter, now I know this so …hehehehe I'll be drinking sake by noon everyday!_

Regaining his composure, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha also left, already planning and preparing for the roll he would have to take once more and the measures he would have to take in order to protect Naruto…

END OF PROLOGUE

My first story! Any thing that you think is wrong and could be corrected please tell me and I'll do my best to improve.

I started writing this during classes when I was bored so you probably shouldn't expect consistent updates, although I have the first 2 chapters already almost done.

Until next time…


	2. real chapter 1

Thanks to everyone that has read my story so far!

I'm really sorry for this, but last time I forgot to submit this chapter to my beta, so he could review it.

Somebody told me not to write in script style, so if anyone can tell me what script style is, I would appreciate it.

Also, DragonBard told me that only the Uchiha and the Hyuuga have bloodlines and that everyone else only has family jutsu. Well, personally I find that hard to believe, since if they were just jutsu, anyone with the sharingan could copy them, making someone like Itachi or Sasuke too powerful to stop, I mean can you imagine Sasuke the size of a house using chidori?

Anyway, here is the real chapter 1!

Last time I forgot the disclaimer so here it is: I don't own anything, especially Naruto.

Blah-talking/ narrator

_Blah- thoughts_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The retired but soon to be reinstated Sandaime Hokage was jumping through the rooftops of Konoha immersed in his thoughts. He didn't know how he had gotten into the mess that was soon to come… but he had a guess that it was when he promised Minato he would protect Naruto.

"_Hmm… how the hell am I going to protect him? I'm just one man, I can't always be there for him. Even as Hokage, which I'm not yet, I'll have lots of problems just finding him somewhere to live, hell scratch that, I'm gonna have problems just keeping him alive! Odds are he'll have to go to the orphanage, and I really don't like that, if the keepers tell the kids he's the kyuubis host he'll get daily beatings there, and he'll probably be kicked when he reaches the minimum age for living alone, and I seriously don't want him living alone at three years old… The villagers are another problem, most are gonna see him as the demon itself and try to hurt, if not kill, him for that. I'll have to send him to the academy as soon as possible, but, once again being the host to the Kyuubi, not to mention not belonging to a clan, will only make things more difficult for him."- He sighed-" If only he was from a clan, then I wouldn't"_- Sarutobi almost fell from the roof he was on from the shock, and, although he was quick to regain his composure, his mind was working on overdrive.

"_That's it! I'll get the clans to protect him! But… I'd better get them to sign a blood pact with the boy… I should probably get one of the jounins to be his guardian too… Kakashi probably, he is the boy's godfather after all, and this way if the council tries anything, I'll be able to stop them. But I have to hurry and talk to them before the rest of the council does, otherwise he's done for… just hope they all agree…"_

He formed a plan in his head and went over the details over and over again. He quickly made kage bunshins to get everyone need, and allowed himself a sigh of relief before he started jumping through rooftops again.

"_Just hope nothing happens to Naruto before I arrive._" And with that final thought he disappeared towards the battlefield.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Time skip: Half an hour

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sandaime was quickly pacing through the battlefield, all his senses focused on trying to find Naruto amongst the wreckage. He had been looking for Naruto for nearly 15 minutes now and he had a feeling that he was getting close. Suddenly he heard something that almost made his heart freeze. He could hear people shouting, but through it… he could hear the cries of a baby. Doubling his speed he followed the shouts and cries until he got to a clearing where he saw 3 ninja preparing to kill a blonde haired baby. That really gave the old man a heart attack. Already performing a jutsu he shouted at them, in a voice filled with Killing Intent.

"Stop! What is this madness!?" It made him smile a bit inwardly knowing he could still make ninja stop in their tracks and start shaking, but that was soon drowned by anger at seeing three adult ninja preparing to kill a baby, they had better have a good explanation or else they would serve as practice for him.

As if to answer his thoughts one of the ninja finally regained his speech, although he was still stuttering a bit.

"S-Sandaime-sama! Th-this is not what it seems! We would never even consider hurting a real baby like this! This is the demon! We were just finishing what the Yondaime started!"

Sarutobi eyed them all with a blank look on his face before finally responding.

"Hand him over. I will take care of things."

"O-of course Sandaime-sama! The honor of killing it should go to you, after all it killed your successor."Sarutobi could see in the man's eyes that the only reason he didn't take that honor for himself was because he feared him. The shouts he had heard were probably the ninjas arguing over who would kill the boy.

When Naruto was handed to him he took a moment to observe the boy, noticing right away the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks and the seal on his belly before his features settled in a frown and he spoke again.

"Do you have any idea of what would happen if you killed this boy? Do you?!" Killing Intent filled the air as the ninja struggled to respond.

"Bu-but, S-Sandaime-sama! It's the Kyuubi not a boy! D-don't you see the whiskers and mark? It must have possessed the boy before the Yondaime could kill it!"

Sarutobi snapped. "You fools! Do you have such a poor view of Minato?! He never planned to kill it! He planned to seal it in his own son at cost of his and his wife's lives so that you could live on! He was a seal master! Do you actually believe he would make a mistake so great that he would get his son possessed?! Do you?!"

The men before him were shocked by his words, their brains working furiously to comprehend his words. Finally, Sarutobi could see their meaning dawn on them, evident by the look of shame they had when they spoke again.

"Our apologies, Sandaime-sama, please allow us the honor of maintaining our dignity by ending our lives quickly…"The (presumable) leader of the group's tone was extremely subdued, as if he had already accepted his fate, but the Sandaime merely snorted and waved him off.

"It is not me you have offended, it is Naruto, so if you are indebted to anyone it's him… But I must be off, I have many things to do and little time to do them." At this the three men turned to each other and started to debate something amongst themselves before the leader spoke again.

"Then allow us to escort you, Sandaime-sama, and repay him, even if only for a little while." Sarutobi pondered for a moment before he reached concluded that there was no harm in agreeing, even if they attacked they didn't stand a chance against him.

"Very well then, hurry up and come with me."

Unknown to the four of them, one person was hearing everything they said, and was plotting what, in his mind, would be the downfall of the demon. "_So the demon is still alive then? I must warn the villagers and the council. He may have charmed the Sandaime and those three, but he will be killed like the Yondaime wanted."_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Meanwhile:

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sarutobi had finally arrived at the Hokage's tower, Naruto in his arms, and was currently climbing the stairs to his office. He had left the ninjas at the front door, with orders to stop anyone from entering the building and warn him if anyone tried to. He was hoping that they would be able to stop the council, or stall and warn him, but he knew better than to set his hopes too high, especially if Danzo had his ROOT with him. The ninja had pledged on their honor that they would not let anyone pass, but against ROOT that meant little to nothing, and he really didn't want more deaths today. But he had to stay focused so that his plan would succeed. He had no choice but to put his faith on the clan heads and jounins, but people's judgment was easily clouded by anger… still, he had no choice.

He changed his expression to a blank stare at the sight of the double doors that led to his office, he would let no emotion betray his plan.

As soon as he entered he could feel the eyes of all the people in the room bear down on him, a lesser man would have flinched at the sight of some of the most powerful people of Konoha locking eyes with him, as it was he calmly returned the stares with his own blank one, waiting for one of them to speak, so it did not surprise him that the ever impatient Hyuuga Hiashi was the first to break the silence.

"Sarutobi-san, why have you summoned us all? The clans need our guidance in this dark time, and there are many things that need to be tended to in the village…and… why do you have a baby in your arms?" Everybody in the room perked up at that, looking at the baby in Sarutobi's arms, who, sensing the tension chose that moment to wake up, yawning and looking at the room with a curious gaze.

Sarutobi let out a sigh before responding.

"To answer your questions, this baby is the reason I have summoned you… I want you to adopt him into your clans. "That shocked everyone, and even Hiashi had to wait a few moments to gather his thoughts before speaking again, a condescending smile on his face.

"Now Sarutobi, we all know you are obviously shaken up by the Yondaime's death bu- "He was cut off by the KI that filled the room, preceding Sarutobi's words.

"Silence! Do not mock me Hiashi! You think me senile?! Tell me, do you know why I'm asking this of you all, who his parents are, what he holds?!" Hiashi was visibly taken aback by that, and when he spoke again his tone was much more respectful.

"N-no Sandaime-sama, I do not. My apologies, please explain to me all of this so I can understand the extent of my errors."

Sarutobi huffed, but noted with some smugness that Hiashi was shaking a little. "Fine, apologies accepted, now shut up and listen. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, and he…is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "

Several people blanched at that and everyone finally noticed his whisker marks and the seal in his stomach, before something clicked in the mind of the second youngest person in the room, Hatake Kakashi, at the sight of his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bu-but then he's sensei's son, isn't he?"

"Ah, Kakashi. Yes, he is indeed Minato and Kushina's son."

"But Sandaime-sama, Minato and Kushina's family name was Namikaze not Uzumaki." Sarutobi turned to look at who had made the statement and noted that Uchiha Fugaku was looking at him with an intrigued look, waiting for an answer.

"Ah, but you see, and this is why Kakashi made the connection, Uzumaki was Kushina's maiden name."

"Then why call him Uzumaki and not Namikaze? Why deny him his heritage?" This time it was Inuzuka Tsume who spoke up.

"Simply because Minato had many enemies, especially in Rock who would like nothing more than to kill Naruto to avenge their losses…now, are there any more questions?" When no one spoke Sarutobi continued. "Very well, I will give you a moment to ponder on this matter, but you should know that the Sarutobi clan will adopt the child and we will not forget your support…or rejection." Several people swallowed in nervousness.

Only a few moments passed before, unsurprisingly, Kakashi spoke.

"Sandaime-sama, I as the last of the Hatake clan give you my full support."

Next were Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikato and Yamanaka Inoichi who just walked to stand by Sarutobi and silence reined for a moment before, surprisingly, Hiashi spoke.

"Sandaime-sama, the Hyuuga clan will also adopt Naruto. " This generated a lot of commotion among the rest of the clan-heads and jounins, especially Fugaku, who, not to be outdone by Hiashi, was quick to also voice his agreement, inadvertadly making all of the other clan heads ponder of they wanted to go against the most powerful clans of the village. They were quick to voice their agreement to the plan.

As soon as Sarutobi saw that everyone agreed, he commenced the pact, cutting both his and Naruto's palm and pressing them together, where a seal appeared, before starting to fade. As soon as it faded however, Naruto's features started to change, his arms and hair grew longer making him look more like a monkey.

All the clan heads looked shocked at the new revelation, until Tsume asked the question that was in everyone's mind. "What the fuck happened?"

Sarutobi was still looking in shock at the boy, before he felt everyone's eyes boring into him. Collecting his thoughts, he tried to suppress his awestruck tone, to no avail.

"Unbelievable…in all my years never have I seen such a thing…It seems that, most likely due to the Kyuubi, Naruto is able to, when is blood touches another person's, replicate the bloodline that person possesses."

Confused looks met his statement "You know that almost all the clans of Konoha have a bloodline don't you?" Everybody nodded.

"Well, those bloodlines are, as you know, passed by the genes contained within one's blood. What happened with me and Naruto is that, probably due to the Kyuubi, when our bloods mingled with each other, his genetic code altered itself to carry my bloodline, the monkey aspect, which makes one's body gain a few monkey traits, making us stronger, faster, smarter, etc…Oh and you do know that most bloodlines came from demons don't you?" Some of the clan heads gave him a confused stare.

"Centuries ago, lesser, medium and great demons roamed the land, ruling and doing as they pleased, we humans were their slaves and food at first, but we decided that they shouldn't rein over us, and decided to imprison or kill the demons. We had help from a few groups of more… peaceful demons who decided that we shouldn't be used in such a manner and thus contracts were formed with these demons, giving birth to the ancestors of clans like the Aburame and the Inuzuka."

"But, some clans gained their bloodlines through different methods, like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, who gained their bloodlines through experiments with the bodies of dead demons."- Hiashi and Fugaku glanced at each other and grimaced; they could not refute what the old man had said, knowing it to be true.

"Still, Sandaime-sama, what is the point of this story?" Sarutobi merely gave Shikato an amused look. "He is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, greatest of all demons ever to roam the earth." He said it as if it would end the discussion, but many couldn't see what he meant.

"Sandaime-sama, I still don't see wha-" Realization hit Shikato like a brick wall, and Sarutobi almost burst out laughing at the wide eyes and slack jaw the Nara was currently sporting, composing himself, he continued.

"Don't you all understand? The power of the Kyuubi will refine and improve his bloodlines, making him one of the most powerful people in the world." Suddenly, every single one of the people in the room could see an image of a blond man on a battlefield, crushing every single one of the enemies that stood before him… and thus a bickering of epic proportions ensued.

"He will be in the Hyuuga clan, we are the strongest and the best suited to protect him!"

"Ha! As if, whitie, he's gonna be in the Inuzuka clan! We'll treat him like the cub he is!"

"No! He will go to the Uchiha clan! We are the police force of Konoha, and as such much better to protect him!" Finally having had enough (and already enduring a massive headache) Sarutobi snapped.

"Silence! Now hear me out, all of you! First, Kakashi is the boy's godfather, and it will be his responsibility to take care of him, but you are all welcome to help. Second, you have not made the pact yet. And third, be quiet you'll wake him up!"All the people fell silent.

"Good, now form a line and start the pacts." And so they did, first was Nara Shikato, who made Naruto's shadow move for a second, followed by Yamanaka Inoichi, who made his hair get a lighter blonde, Akimichi Chouza, who made him put on some weight, Hyuuga Hiashi, who made his eyes lose their pupils, Inuzuka Tsume, making his canines get longer and giving him a somewhat more feral look, Aburame Shibi, who just put two bugs in Naruto through a hole that opened in his skin, Morino Ibiki, Gekko Hayate, and Maito Gai, who (thankfully) gave him no new features, Mitarashi Yusuki, giving him strands of purple hair, Yuuhi Ochiai, who made his eyes turn purple, Ryuuoujin Kurogane, who made a dragon tattoo appear on his arm, Haruno Nakamura, who gave him strands of red hair (everybody gave a sigh of relief). Finally, only 2 people remained, unfortunately, some last minute bickering had begun.

"Look, he is going to receive my bloodline and that's final!"Kakashi was starting to get pissed at the Uchiha, and that was hard to do these days.

"I don't care about your stupid Bloodline! I don't want YOU giving him MY bloodline!"

"I'm not going to give him YOUR bloodline and you know that!"

"And how am I supposed to know that?"

"Because, and you know this, my sharingan eye has not been fully accepted by my body! It takes me three times as much chakra to use it!"

"Hmph, fine, give him your bloodline. But, if he gets the sharingan from you…" Kakashi gave the man a glare as he gave Naruto the Hatake bloodline, making his face the most handsome ever seen on a baby and also making his hair get silver streaks. Fugaku followed, giving Naruto the Uchiha bloodline, only making his eyes flash red for a second. Everybody stepped back to admire the boy on the table, taking in all his new features. He had purple pupiless eyes, multi-coloured hair, an extremely handsome face, and looked more like a one year old than a newborn.

As soon as they were done observing however, one of the ninja Sarutobi had left at the gate came barging in, sporting new cuts and bruises on his body.

"Sarutobi-sama! The council is here and Danzo has brought ROOT with him! My teammates are down there stalling them but they can't hold out much longer!" In the blink of an eye, Sarutobi was moving across the room, shouting orders to everyone.

"Kakashi!" -"Hai?" -"Take Naruto to your house, and wait for more instructions. Everybody else, come with me."

The sight that greeted Sarutobi was one he was hoping he wouldn't have to witness: both of the ninja were on the ground bruised and beaten. Sarutobi had to admire their bravery in standing up to the entire ROOT Anbu, he could see a few of them sporting cuts and singed clothes. Suddenly one of the Anbu pulled out a katana and prepared to give them the finishing strike. He snapped.

"What is the meaning of this Danzo?! Why are you attacking fellow leaf ninjas?! Explain yourself!" The Anbu all stopped in their tracks, while said man just gave him a condescending smirk.

"Ah, Sarutobi, I'm here with the council because it has reached our ears that the demon isn't dead, is this information correct?" He made a subtle movement towards the two ninja as if challenging him to lie.

"…Yes, that is correct." Several gasps passed through the crowd, but he continued.

"It has been sealed into a newborn baby to stop its reign of destruction." He could see Danzo grimace slightly, but he quickly recomposed himself.

"Ah, I see. And how can you be so sure? It was the Kyuubi after all the most powerful of all the demons." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the man, he could tell where the man was going with the conversation.

"The Yondaime was a seal master. He would not make such a blatant mistake that would endanger the life of his villagers or the newborn." Danzo suddenly gave an evil grin.

"Ah, but that is what you say Sarutobi, and, unfortunately (Sarutobi could feel the sarcasm dripping from the man's voice) the only one who can confirm this is the boy, and in the case that he IS the Kyuubi, I don't think we should give him the chance. " Several of the villagers and the entire council agreed whole heartedly to that statement. Sarutobi grinned evilly to Danzo.

"Ah but that's what you say Danzo, and I have all of the clans backing me up, so we have reached a stalemate." Danzo narrowed his eyes at the old man, the tables were being turned on him and he didn't like it.

"But, surely Sarutobi, there must be some way to break the tie?" Sarutobi's grin widened.

"Only the Hokage can break the tie and seeing as there is no Hokage…" Danzo narrowed his eyes further, but suddenly his evil grin came back, he still had a chance.

"Ah, I see what you're getting at, once again the elections would come to a tie due to our predicament… but, we can settle this matter by a weapons trial." Several people gasped, but Sarutobi amazingly only smiled further.

"Very well then, choose your champion to face me Danzo, I will be waiting." Several of the clan heads gasped, followed by Hiashi and Fugaku fussing over him.

"Sarutobi-sama, you can't be serious about fighting his champion! Let me or Fugaku do it!"

"Yeah!" They both fell silent when the old man locked eyes with them.

"This is not about the fight itself, it's about the view the village has of us." Puzzled looks greeted his statement.

"Sigh… I'm getting to old for this shit… Basically, it's like this. Danzo has the villagers backing him up, so no one will care if he doesn't fight with me himself, because he is just serving their purpose. I, on the other hand, don't have that luxury because you are backing me up, so I have to be the one to fight to show that I'm a fitting leader to everyone and not just a coward that hides behind the power of the clans. The villagers would probably riot if I didn't fight, and that's the last thing we need. Everyone understand?" Several nods answered him.

At that moment Danzo came back, followed by an extremely big ROOT member, who carried himself with an air of arrogance.

"This is your opponent Sarutobi, may the best man win." As soon as he finished his statement the ROOT member threw himself at Sarutobi, who narrowly avoided a hail of shuriken and kunai by throwing himself out of the way, only to come face to face with the large man again, who proceeded to try and pound Sarutobi into the ground, being thwarted time and time again by the smaller, but faster, old man. Getting sick of all that jumping around, Sarutobi blocked the man's fists with his own hands, testing his strength against his enemy's. They were locked for several moments, before Sarutobi redeveloped his evil grin and, grabbing the man by his wrists, launched him into the air just to follow right after him, delivering a series of blows to the man before finally grabbing him by the torso and sending him head first into the ground (a sort of flying pile-driver), everyone could see the blood mixed with bits of bone and brain mass coming from the man's crushed head, he was dead. To the shock of every single one the people present, Sarutobi had won without breaking a sweat. He just grinned evilly at Danzo.

"Ah, I must say, that was refreshing, I am usually against killing fellow leaf ninjas, but this time I will make an exception. I think we proved that my cause is the strongest and so I am Hokage again." Danzo gulped loudly, as did several of the other council members.

"And, as my first order of business, I declare that no villager can physically harm the child, under the penalty of death, also, the younger generation will not know about this, until the day that the boy himself tells them, this is also punished by death, understood?" Several of the villagers gulped loudly and nodded, fear evident in their faces. Sarutobi grinned evilly again.

" Good, now, come with me, we have many things to do."With that he turned back to the tower and left, all of the council behind him, to discuss the future of his village, and of one little boy, currently sleeping peacefully in the arms of his guardian, unaware of all the things revolving around him.

End of chapter one.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Next chapter will probably take more time to write and post, because I have exams and have to study, so you probably shouldn't expect it anytime next week. I'll try, but don't get your hopes up.

Anyway, this is gonna be a harem story, simply because it's easier for me to write a harem. Yes, female Haku is in it, and yes, Hinata will be the first to enter the harem.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, anything you think is wrong in the story, please tell me. I appreciate it!

Until next time…


	3. The first years

Ok first of all, I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but I accidentally broke my pc, and didn't have the cash to repair it.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Kakashi was deep in thought as he sat on a bench overlooking the park where Naruto was playing. He didn't like the thought of doing something so mean to a 3 year old, but they had all agreed that it was for the best and that it would make Naruto a better shinobi, and person for it.

"But still, how the hell do I explain to a 3 year old that he's gonna spend every day until he's 12 training'?" He frowned and pondered on that.

"_Well, I could try encouraging him… nah he'd see right through that, damn the Nara and Yamanaka genes in him. I could give no explanation, but that would just be cruel… I got it! I'll lie to him! I'm so good at lying he won't be able to see through it and he'll never know…_" Evil (and delusional) plan formed he called Naruto to his side.

"Hey Naruto, come here, I have something important to tell you." Said youth approached him and looked at him curiously and expectantly with extremely smart eyes. His instincts told him today would not go well.

"What is it Kashi tou-san?"

"Well, me and the rest of your parents discussed this and have decided that you should begin your training." Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really? What's my schedule? When do I start?" Kakashi gulped. Now was the hard part.

"Well… we discussed this matter a lot and arrived at the conclusion that it would be in your best interests if you followed this schedule." Handing said schedule to the boy, he watched as Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion, before said boy looked at him with a strange look.

"Would you please explain something to me Kakashi tou-san?" he asked the question with an all too calm behavior, making Kakashi sweat beneath his mask of indifference." _Oh damn._"

"Sure Naruto! What would you like to know?" Naruto's look told him that he was in deep trouble.

"Why would you believe that THIS would be in my best interests?!" He smacked the schedule showing that he had to get up at 6.a.m. and go to sleep at 12a.m. Naturally his Nara genes were kicking in full force. Kakashi cringed.

"_Please Kami, I swear I'll never read Icha Icha in public again if you make him not say the words…_"

"I am so telling my moms."

Kakashi watched with a defeated look the boy who was running as quickly as he could to call the figures that would spell doom to him and the rest of his fellow men. He allowed one sentence to escape his lips.

" I hate you too Kami."

It had been a relatively normal day for Hyuuga Hiashi. Having left his daughter with his nephew and brother, he was just enjoying one of those rare days when he didn't have anything to do and could just relax with his wife. Of course it was relaxing "Hyuuga style" which was nothing more than sipping tea in a garden, but still, a man took what he could. So when he saw the blond blur appear out of nowhere with a frown, he knew immediately that his day had been officially shot to hell.

His wife however held no such thoughts. Picking up the boy into her arms, she asked him softly what was wrong. The boy's answer came in the form of shoving a paper in her hand.

"Look at what they want me to do!" And look she did. The paper was apparently a training schedule that she subconsciously read out loud too shocked by its contents.

"6 a.m. – 10a.m.: Byakugan and Jyuuken training with Hyuuga Hiashi.

10 a.m.-2p.m.: Taijutsu and physical training and with Maito Gai.

2 p.m.-3 p.m.: Lunch break.

3 p.m.-7 p.m.: Ninjutsu and chakra control with Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Himura.

7 p.m.-8 p.m.: Dinner break.

8 p.m.-12a.m.: genjustu training and psychology with Yamanaka Inoishi and Yuuhi Nikito."

Hiashi mentally slapped himself, of course he shouldn't have trusted Kakashi to break the news to the boy! Now they were all doomed, and nothing could save him.

"_Unless…no! It would be downright evil of me to order my own twin brother to pretend to be me. Still…_" His thoughts were frozen when he felt the "Righteous Killing Intent" wash over him. He turned a shaky head to his wife and almost cringed in fear. Trying to gather what regality he had left he prepared himself to speak, however, his wife beat him to the punch.

"Hiashi." Now he knew he was screwed, Tomoyo never removed the "sama" from his name unless she was really pissed. And right now, she was extremely pissed.

"Hai?" He had only one last hope: that she would refrain from hurting him in front of Naruto.

"How well do you still run?" Or maybe not.

"P-pretty fast, though I'm not as fast as I once was." Her smile turned ice cold.

"Then I suggest you hone your skills quickly before I decide to help you." Hiashi needed no further prompting and quickly ran away as fast as he could, to warn all of the other males involved in Naruto's schedule.

Naruto meanwhile looked confusedly to his mother who was slowly counting to 10 as if she didn't have a care in the world. When she got to 10 however she took off running as fast she could, which for a woman wrapped in a kimono was pretty fast.

Naruto blinked once and then grinned.

"Alright! I'm gonna get to see my parents beat each other up!" And so he left, to find a good spot to watch what was sure to be a heated argument. He had no idea that the next hours would forever change every aspect of his world.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken that left turn…" Naruto had to admit it to himself, he was lost. And in a very remote part of Konoha by the looks of things.

"Maybe I should ask for directions…" Looking around, he found a man standing against a wall and quickly made his way towards the man.

"Hum…excuse me, but would you happen to know the way to the Hyuuga compound?"

The man gave him a quick glance before deciding it wouldn't trouble him so much to answer.

"Yeah sure kid, it's just to the left an-"Naruto watched in confusion as the man's eyes widened as he looked at him again. Suddenly there was a lot of fear in his visage.

"Y-you're the demon kid! Oh my god, the demon kid is here!" Suddenly he took off running trying to alert as many people as possible to his terrifying discovery, leaving a young Naruto at the brink of tears and with no idea of what was happening.

"W-why was he so mean? And why did he call me a demon?" No matter how many times he thought about it he still couldn't understand what had happened. Finally deciding that it wasn't worth it to dwell too much on it, he continued his trek towards the Hyuuga house.

Sarutobi Himura was a man widely feared by his enemies and respected by his allies. As a shinobi he had the reputation of being the "Professor of Jutsu" knowing more jutsu than he could care to count (though his last count had been 3000 before he got bored). Being the Sandaime Hokage for the second time in his life was also something that he could attribute to being damn good at what he did, always facing adversity with a calm and calculating mind.

Bang. Bang. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU COWARDS!!!" Unfortunately, all his mind was telling him right now was that he was royally screwed. "How did I get myself into this again?" Bang. "HOW COULD YOU TRY TO DO SUCH A THING??" "Oh yeah, someone had the brilliant idea to hide in the Hyuuga mansion from our wives. And why the hell are they so quiet? They should have started praying right now." Turning to his fellow "brothers in arms" he realized they were looking at the horrible crack in the door with something akin to horror. He quickly realized why when suddenly a slim arm came through the crack and turned the key. "Oh Kami help us all…" He froze when he saw the angry visage of his beautiful wife, Sarutobi Amaya come through the door with a look that clearly had "kill you painfully" written all over.

"Dear please, I can explain!" He flinched as he saw his wife rear her arm back to punch. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

The shrill scream that echoed throughout the Hyuuga mansion shook every single one of them to their core. They knew that voice.

Naruto was currently almost within sight of the Hyuuga compound, however, he was having a feeling of discomfort that was growing the more that he approached the compound. He stopped as he realized one thing: everything was eerily quiet.

Quickening his pace, he started looking around in a nervous manner. "Damn, I'm not liking this one bit…" Suddenly he started hearing mutterings around him. He started running towards the Hyuuga compound as fast as he could. "200 meters… 150… 100...!" Barring his way was a large mob, all of them looking at him with contempt.

"Going somewhere demon?" He eyed warily the man who he had asked directions a while ago.

"I'm not a demon. And I was going to that house behind you. "He watched with apprehension the mob shift as if he had said something horrible. The man (which he now assumed was the leader) snarled at him.

"We won't let you do whatever it is you're trying! Get him!" In an instant Naruto was running for his life from the angry mob kunais, shurikens, insults, and the occasional jutsu being thrown at him.

"Oh my sweet kami, what did I ever do to them??" He couldn't understand it, no matter how many times he tried.

"I gotta get help!" Panic was starting to seep into his voice and he was starting to get disorientated from all the shouting around him. Suddenly excruciating pain hit him. Struggling to hold back the sobs he dared a look at his leg. "Oh kami, no." He had what looked like a barbed spear going through his leg, though it was much smaller and lighter. He heard laughter coming from his left.

"Ah! Told you I could hit rabbits on the run when I was younger! I'm a pro with these darts!"

Naruto's shell cracked, finally showing the 3 year old boy underneath. With strength imbued by panic he started groveling away from the mob only for another dart to hit his arm pinning him to the ground. He watched with teary eyes as the mob got closer. A scream pierced trough his throat when the beating began.

Kakashi jumped over a rooftop along with the rest of the clan heads, the women following them as fast as they could by foot. The screams were intensifying, giving them the assurance that they were closing in. Suddenly he spotted a large mob that was forming a circle around something. He quickly realized what "something" was.

"Naruto!" Kakashi lost it when he saw his son scream. Jumping into the middle of the mob, he started delivering kicks and punches to anyone that was near, his mind barely registering that the rest of the group had joined the fight. Making his way towards the blond boy he realized with shock that the boy had 2 darts piercing him and many concussions and broken bones, it was with a good amount of shock that he realized that the boy was still alive. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" The old man quickly got near Kakashi, only to have Naruto almost thrown into his arms.

"You're the fastest of us all. Get Naruto to the hospital!" Sarutobi hadn't been ordered around in 40 years, yet he didn't even flinch. Taking to the roofs he quickly made his way towards the hospital.

"How's he doing?" The question had been asked too many times to count now, yet Sarutobi seemed to have an infinite patience to answer the same thing over and over again.

"Still the same, though I wonder how he survived. He had almost all his bones broken, a good deal of stab, pierce, and burn wounds and severe internal bleedings. Sigh…"

"Calm down Hokage-sama, I'm sure everything will turn out ok." Sarutobi looked towards his companion for the hour with a sour face. "You shouldn't be a hypocrite." "Hai, but still…"

Plink.

Slowly, small blue eyes began to open, trying to adjust to the dim light in...

"Were am I?" Looking around he realized that he was in a sewer. It didn't strike him as odd though, after all, where best to dispose of a little kid??

"**Mortal!**" Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. That dark and horrible voice, carrying with it the promise of destruction.

"**Mortal, come to me!**" Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash the second time, figuring that if whatever was on the other side really wanted to hurt him, it would have already done so. He quickly made his way towards the voice, where an orange glow seemed to be also coming from. When he reached the end of the hallway he almost felt his heart stop. The sight that greeted him was one that could only come from a nightmare. The sewer opened abruptly to form a gigantic room, which was divided by a freakishly large cage. He felt himself run cold when he realized that whatever was inside was only being held by a paper tag in the place where the lock should be. That's when he saw the eyes. Two huge were peering at him from behind the cage, and he could hear distinctively the sound of something swishing.

"**Mortal, come closer.**" Naruto promptly started walking further, mesmerized by the eyes in front of him when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. He almost got me with that trick when we first spoke." Naruto turned to find himself staring back at him, only his other self had piercing blue eyes and blond hair.

"Pleased to meet ya! I'm what you would have been if you hadn't been granted those wonderful gifts by the old man and his crew. You're Inner Self for short. All Harunos have one. " Naruto blinked.

"You're my Inner Self?" The other one nodded.

"Hai, one of them at least. Not sure which one yet though, you're still too small to really have it defined."

"Defined?" Naruto was getting confused, There were more of these Inners?

"Hai, defined, usually you're first, and in some cases only Inner Self is the one that represents your best quality or trait."

"So you're gonna be what? Hyper?" The other one chuckled.

"Nice try, but no. Probably gonna be Intelligence or something like that. Then again I could end up being Pain for all that is happening." Suddenly a loud roar was heard, it appeared that the creature was through with their chat.

"**DO NOT IGNORE ME MORTAL!**" Both Naruto's turned a weary eye on the cage.

"So what is it?" The other one turned immediately serious.

"Want the long winded and boring explanation or can I just break it to you?" Naruto shrugged.

" It's the Kyuubi." Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Suddenly he felt his knees wobble for the emotional strain.

"Th-the Kyuubi? How?" Kyubbi's booming voice filled his mind again.

"**THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN HOKAGE SEALED ME IN YOU, THAT'S HOW!!!**" Naruto suddenly felt something underlying all the anger of the demon, it was…

"You're ashamed" Kyuubi froze for two seconds, then slammed itself at the cage.

"**I HAVE NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF!! I WAS TRICKED! HE KNEW HE COULDN'T BEAT ME SO HE ACTED LIKE A COWARD!**" Naruto turned to his Inner Self who was watching the cage wide eyed.

"He IS ashamed!" Slowly a grin crept onto the Inner's face. Kyuubi slammed itself against the bars of the cage again.

"**I'M NOT ASHAMED AND I'M NOT A "HE**"!!!! Kyuubi abruptly stopped, realizing what she had said. The Inner's grin turned into a full blown smile.

"Oh yeh, blackmail time! I'm gonna have so much fun starting now!"

"You're a "she"? But… you have a really deep voice!" Kyuubi gave him a withering glare.

"**Try being a 500 feet demon fox and having a girly voice!**" Both Narutos blinked. That actually made sense.

"Right I guess… but still, you ARE ashamed." Kyuubi gave him a withering glare that would have made normal people faint. Naruto turned a wary eye to his Inner.

"You sure it's safe?"

"Hai. From what I can figure out from the foxe's ramblings the seal is incredibly strong."

"**Foolish mortal, I don't care how strong the seal is, I will get out of this humiliating situation!**"

"What humiliating situation? Being inside me or knowing you got beaten by a human? Kyuubi glared harder at him.

"**Being inside such a weak body that's what!**"

"Then why don't you just train me or something?" Both Kyuubi and the Inner blinked.

"Wait wait wait, what? Are you actually trusting the most powerful of the demons to train you?! Are you insane??!!"

"You tell me. You're my Inner."Suddenly KI washed over both of them. Apparently the Kyuubi had lost her patience.

"**SHUT UP!! You have guts mortal to ask that of me. Still, I cannot train you. The most I can do is improve you using my chakra, heal you like I am doing right now, and lend you my power.**" The Inner blinked again.

"Oh wow, you're both insane." He received a smack in the back of his head and a glare for his troubles.

"**You're time is almost up kit. I suggest you wrap things up here quickly.**"

"Okay then." He looked at the Inner. "You. Don't pick on her." He looked at Kyuubi, ignoring both their shocked looks. "You. Don't wallow in self misery. Well, bye then!" He started walking away only to hear his Inner's shocked voice.

"Don't pick on her??! What the hell man?! Do I have to spell it out for you?! She. Is. The. Kyuubi." Naruto just shrugged.

"Exactly, SHE is the Kyuubi. WE are not. Besides she is already miserable, don't go rubbing it in." Both the other occupants in the room stood there watching him with wide eyes.

"What's gonna happen to me now?"

"**I have already healed you mortal, and can improve you if you so wish…**" The Inner just stared at the Kyuubi as if it had grown a 10th tail.

"Ok then you do that, Buh-bye!"

He waved at them before being pulled away by something. The last thing he heard from his mindscape was his Inner's voice.

" Now aren't you glad HE is your jailor instead of someone else? He could have just shrunk your cage…"

It happened extremely fast. One second they were all around the boy, watching his condition, the next he was glowing orange, and they could hear the sound of things cracking and squelching behind the glow.

"H-Hokage-sama! What is happening?!" They all winced when a particularly disturbing sound reached their ears. Sarutobi could only gape at the scene. That chakra was the Kyuubi's, without a single doubt, but why??

"I… don't know. It must be the Kyuubi but why I fail to see why…" They all held their breaths as they watched and heard the horrible spectacle. Finally, after what seemed like a life time the glow subsided, leaving them to gape at the sight before them.

It was Naruto but at the same time he couldn't be. This boy was larger, taller and had a wilder look than the Naruto they all knew. The whisker marks he had were deeper and darker and they could see a fang poking his lower lip. They all blinked when he yawned and opened his new slitted eyes.

Blinking, he sat up and watched his surroundings, taking note of every single detail. Noticing all the looks he was receiving, he turned to a mirror to see what was wrong. His reaction was not expected.

"Wow, she actually came through with what she said." He blinked when he heard a voice enter his head.

"**Of course I came through kit. A Kitsune always honors its deals, and you're no good to me dead, or weak. Don't speak. You're attracting attention as it is.**" Sure enough every single person in the room was staring at him as if he was crazy. Sarutobi coughed once to get his attention.

"Hmm… Naruto can you explain to me just what has happened?"

"Sure. Kyuubi improved me." Everyone in the room suddenly turned ghost white and felt their hearts stop beating for a second. The boy couldn't have said what they thought he did, could he? It was just farfetched!

Naruto started waving his hand in front of Sarutobi in an attempt to get him back to reality.

"Helloooo, oji-san? I said the Kyuubi improved me." And just like that all of their last hopes were shattered. Sarutobi had to take several breaths in order to calm himself down.

"Why did you accept its help?" Naruto smiled a sad smile at him as if he knew something Sarutobi didn't.

"Because I'm 3 years old. And Kyuubi is a she." Sarutobi almost had a heart attack right then, and if it wasn't Asuma grabbing him by the armpits he would have fallen to the ground. "_I'm definitely too old for this shit…_" was the mantra he kept playing in his head.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the nine bijuu, is a she?" Chouza couldn't help himself, he started laughing so hard he had to grab Shikaku and Inoichi in order to not fall down. Neither of the two liked the attention.

"Yes, cool isn't it. And she promised to improve me and my bloodlines." That piece of information left all the clanheads giddy as little school girls, their boy was gonna have their bloodlines improved. Everybody turned to Mitarashi Yusuki with wide eyes when she gave a girlish squeal. She smiled sheepishly.

"What? I'm curious." Everybody sweatdropped. Naruto just turned to the mirror again to check the differences. Suddenly, a thought struck him and he turned to Sarutobi again.

"When do we start training?" Kakashi looked stunned for a second, and then pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"What?? We almost got killed because you didn't want to train and now you want to train???" Naruto shrugged.

"I realized that I need to train and improve myself in order for this to not happen anymore." Sarutobi cringed. In truth, despite the fact that he sported no scars or wounds, he had suffered severe mental trauma.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will make sure that the people responsible and involved will be never bother you again." Naruto stared at him for a few seconds.

"No, don't do that. I want them to accept me for who and what I am. I don't want them to die, because I will show them that I am not the Kyuubi and that they made a mistake in trying to kill me." All the people in the room felt their pride for the boy swell. He was truly an incredible person, to be able to forgive someone who had hurt him so much at the age of 3. In fact he was incredible for not being on the bed shivering or in a coma. Sarutobi smiled at him.

"In that case, if you feel like you're able, your training will start tomorrow." Naruto nodded and then yawned loudly.

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I think I'm going to take a nap." He watched as all the people left the room, and then climbed into bed.

"**You are much more mature than what you should be kit. Maybe you are not as useless as I once thought… Regardless, I improved your body. All you senses are improved and your body is denser. Your mind is faster also, and I managed to tweak it enough for you to be able to listen to me as well as your Inner persona.**" Naruto allowed himself a smile.

"Thank you Kyuubi. Good night." He fell asleep before Kyuubi or the Inner could answer, and in his dreams he imagined what would happen when he finished his training and was finally allowed to be with his brothers and sisters. He smiled again.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

I'm not really happy with the way this chapter came out, but I couldn't think of anyway to improve on it, so, if you notice something that seems weird feel free to tell me.

See you next time…


End file.
